


Kids of overwatch

by Jugemai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Relationship(s), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jugemai/pseuds/Jugemai
Summary: Overwatch can't stay down forever, its re-rising, into something better. The plans for re rising overwatch are going fine they have new Allies such as Efi, and Orisa, Talon is ready for a fight and overwatch will give them one. But you don't stay young forever, and they aren't always saving life's they have their owns to live.





	1. Chapter 1

Moira stood in her lab a bottle Irish whiskey, was open and halfway empty. She cursed under her breath, looking a document in her hand, she would say it was a mistake, but it wasn't in her plans dealing this new allie which called himself Doomfist.

 

Upon meeting him he was full of himself laughing at his own jokes and compared his achievements to there's.

 

"Moira, may I ask why up so late?" doomfist voice shook her from her daze, She closed the document she was looking at and opened the blueprint of the gauntlet he used, which was curtly broken .

 

"Looking over stuff, something you wouldn't understand" She scoffed grabbing her cup and walked past him bumping into his arm.

Her stay in numbani wasn't perfect, she could couldn't use too much public tech being afraid of being tracked by the reformed overwatch,  so far the team was small but a pain in the ass, they tried copying the hero Orisa's idea but was stopped by Orisa's creator, and overwatch they recruited her. 

When she pushed open the door to her room, she was met with Gabriel asleep on the bed his chest rose and fell each second. She took her time taking a shower and finding her pajamas.

 

The next morning,

 

They went down to the conference room, Sombra, was their Widowmaker didn't come since she had other things to do.

 

"You better have a good reason for waking us up at 9 in morning." Moira snarled sitting down next to Gabriel,

 

"I do have a good reason, Overwatch slipped up, we know there stationed in Arizona" Doomfist chuckled,

 

"And?" Sombra asked rolling her eyes, 

 

"They plan on gathering there, we wait until everyone is at the base," Doomfist allowed them to finish the thought.

 

"It depends how long do we wait?" Moira asked, "every leader knows not to have there eggs in one basket to long" She said sending chills down their spines.

 

"We'll send Augusta there" Doomfist chuckled 

 

On cue an omnic with dreads came into the room wearing bombs around his waist and had red eyes, that glowed.

 

Meanwhile in Arizona,

 

Lucio and D.Va stood near the pool waiting for it fill up, being in Arizona was hard since the heatwaves were back to back. They tried using Mei's ice gun, only to have froze a portion of the base, they had to use Junkrat's bombs to break the ice.

"Come on Orisa" Effi laughed, after getting her from numbani she joined overwatch from there she upgraded Orisa's weapons and defense, she was out on the deck with D.Va and Lucio waiting for the pool

 

"Orisa I think your standing on the hose." D.Va pointed, 

Orisa eyes shifted and then widened as she moved her back foot off the hose a strong get of water came rushing out,

 

Meanwhile,

 

"You better have a damn good reason for calling me"Jesse cursed sitting down in a booth, in front of him his ex lover Ashe was sitting in front of him,

The waiter came and took their order.

"I do, in fact "She reached into her pocket and brought a pregnancy test,

Once glance it read positive,

 

" I had plans"Jesse groaned, rubbing his face, he pinched his eyes. "Co!e with me to he overwatch base tomorrow I'll pick you up"

 

"Why?" She asked leaning back in her seat,

"Angela, and Mei are there they can be your doctors since a hospital is out the question" He looked at her. "Also how far along are you?" He then asked as their food was sat on the table,

"From my guess I'm 2 months along" she replied,

Jesse took a bite out his apple pie, mumbling.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day,  
Jesse didn’t dare move next to him Ashe was still sleeping with her body wrapped around his, from experience he knew never to wake her.  
It wasn't until 10 when she woke up, slightly groggy,  
“Rise and shine” He chuckled sitting up while rubbing his hair,  
Ashe rolled her eyes and moved out the bed, as soon as her feet hit the ground a nausea feeling erupted within her, she dashed for the bathroom,  
“You good?” Jesse asked from his spot on the bed, Ashe didn’t answer instead cussed at him

 

meanwhile

 

Moira found herself once again in her lab all alone, it would've stayed that way if Gabriel didn't bring it upon himself to bother her.  
"What do you want Gabriel?" Moira asked coldly without looking at him.  
He scoffed and sat on he'd desk the file she was looking at was swiped away before he could see.  
"You've been looking at the same file for weeks what is it?" Gabriel then snarled at her,  
"None of your business Reyes" She looked at him.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, and stood up,  
"Or i'll get Sombra to hack this" she pointed at the console,  
"If you do I'll make your life hell" She snarled,  
"Already is, and I'm the reaper" he responded,  
Moira sighed turning to pour herself and Gabriel a shot of the Irish whiskey, she drunk her's in one go, and pulled up the file the glass shattered when Gabriel dropped it,  
"Surprise" She pinched her nose.

Meanwhile

* * *

 

It was late morning in Arizona,

Efi was already up Orisa was in the lab charging, she would’ve got orisa from the lab if it wasn't locked and the only person with the code was Winston Mei and Angela and all three were still sleeping. Efi sighed sitting outside was something she did she already disassembled the remote and pieced it back together  
She then heard “Ryujin no ken wo kurae”  
Genji came from the air and stabbed the ground, Efi eyes widened as Genji pulled his sword from the ground,  
“Efi, your up already?” Genji asked,  
She nodded, “ you scared me and where did you come from?” she asked

“The roof,” Genji pointed, “Should we make breakfast?”  
Efi nodded, they both went inside Efi went towards the kitchen while Genji went towards his bedroom.  
“Come on little Efi” Genji called,  
They both went into the room, Angela was still asleep her hair was a full mess,  
“Angela” Genji started pawing at her thigh, Efi stood at the end of the bed,  
“Genji nhm” she mumbled pulling the cover over her head.  
Genji mumbled and started to paw at her head like a cat,  
“Wake up, breakfast now,” he said acting like a child,

“Genji” Angela sat up, looking at the cyborg ninja with a pout on her face.

“We demand breakfast” he sat back before she could hit him.  
Angela yawned and got out of bed.  
“Is the lab unlocked?” Angela asked  
“No ma’am I was wondering if I could get ORisa from the lab,” Efi asked,  
Angela still wearing her pajamas unlocked the lab Orisa was on the far wall her eyes pulsing dimly while off duty they made her a second hand to replace her fusion driver.  
Efi ran past Winston who was in a hammock that was above everything and next to a tire swing, Efi ran up to her and tapped her chest.  
Orisa’s eyes lit up as she looked at Efi.  
Before long Orisa was up with Efi on her back, she was about to charge when Efi shushed her and pointed at Winston in the hammock.  
They managed to get out of the lab without waking Winston.

When breakfast was ready the base was half awake just waiting on Mei and Winston to wake up,  
Orisa and Efi set the table while Jamison and Genji laid the silverware out and Angela, Lucio, and D.va helped cook.

“Jamison where’s snowball?” Mei came up front rubbing her eyes, he shrugged,  
“Jamison, I won’t ask again where’s snowball”

“Fine, he's in the attic” He folded his arms,


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Your joking?” Gabriel looked at Moira,

“As much as I would love to be joking this is indeed real” she folded her arms,

 

“I’m too old for this” he mumbled pinching his nose,

“How old are you?” she asked raising an eyebrow “40” she joked

 

“No I’m 58” he mumbled, Moira's eyes widened she then busted out laughing.

  
“What’s so funny” Gabriel then walked up to her pointing his finger in her face,

She pushed it away with her decaying hand,

“nothing,” she mumbled reaching past him for her whiskey bottle, Gabriel stopped her,

“What are you doing?” she snarled.

“Well your knocked up so no liquor,” he told her.

  
“You're kidding me,” she looked at him when she tried putting her corrupted arm on his shoulder he grabbed her arm,

“This will stay between us got it” he looked at her,

“Deal” she took her hand back and walked away,rolling her eyes.

  


Meanwhile

 

Ashe hated mornings now for starters, her stomach was against her. Jesse suggested going to the Arizona base, reluctantly she agreed,

Driving there on a over bike was agony her stomach churned every time Jesse decided to speed up only to slow down minutes later.

 

When they got there they was met with D.Va in her mech suit racing Orisa,

 

"Jesse!" D.va shouted, stopping her mech, Orisa came to a halt next to the hover bike.

"Who are you?" Efi asked folding her arms,

"Who's little child?" Jesse asked, pointing at Efi, Orisa tilted her head

"And who are you?" She spoke backing next to Efi.

"Efi, D.Va lunch is." Winston stopped Jesse waved with a crooked smile

Time skip,

Efi sat next to Orisa while eating a ham sandwich,

"So your his girlfriend?" She asked pointing,

Lúcio nearly spat his drink out trying not to laugh, Ashe covered her face while blushing.

"You could say that, so how long you all been in Arizona?" Jesse asked,

 

"We got back from Numani, just a while ago, while there we recruited young Efi, and Orisan, Tracer is supposed to be here tomorrow she's in Brazil," Winston explained,

"Why" Jesse asked pulling a flask out,

 

"Were looking for Jack, we're also taking a large risk" Winston added,

 

Before Jesse could ask,

"The petra act luckily Arizona doesn't have its were safe" She stood up, and grabbed Efi's empty plate and took it to the kitchen.

 

Timeskip,

 

"She's doing fine nothing's wrong" Angela used a scanner to look over Ashe after Jesse revealed the pregnancy at the table.

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

 

A few weeks later

 

When Efi met B.O.B her face lit up, she went on about B.O.B being a rare model she tried keeping up with Efi's rambling, but after a few hours. In the backyard B.O.B and Orisa were playing with Efi and learning new moves from each other.

"So, you're McCree's girlfriend?"Lena asked,

 

Ashe didn't answer both of them stood on the back patio watching Efi and the omnics playing.

After a while her  phone then buzzed, she looked at it

" you mind watching Efi?"Lena asked before She could answer she zipped off. Jamieson then came outside pouting

"She put me out" He complained

 

She found the others in the conference room on the 2nd floor, of the base,

"So Winston what's the meeting for?" Lena asked,

He cleared his throat,

"In a month were leaving" He said,

"For what?"Genji then asked,

" Talon, is testing a super weapon on a small town in brazil so were moving to the havana base"Winston explained

 

Numbani, Africa

 

It was 4:30 when moira woke up, knowing she had missed a lot, she took a shower and walked out the room and to the gym in the base. There she found Gabriel by himself.

" why did you let me sleep in?"she asked holding her hands behind her back.

Gabriel dropped from the pull up bars with a grunt.

"You needed your rest" He told her, walking past her.

 

She then went down to her lab, Gabriel had did a sweep of it removing all her stash's of whiskey, depriving her of the one thing she needed forcing her to resort to tea.

"I know your in here Sombra" Moira spoke, she watched the girl appear, before her

"Now tell me what are you doing in here?" Moira asked,

Sombra shrugged resting her elbows on Moira's lab table,

"Don't even try it" Moira didn't even look at her.

Sombra watched as she brought Doomfist's gauntlet out and sat it on the table.

Two arms appeared and started zapping places on it.

Moira tapped in extra controls and went to to something else.

"You know we're heading to Rio de Janeiro." Sombra stated,

Moira turned, "what do you mean we're heading to Rio de Janeiro?" She then asked,

 

"Well, I found that out." Sombra smiled,

 

"Your hack in there systems" Moira pressed her lips together, forming a thin smile.

"When do we leave?" She asked,

 

Sombra pulled a purple screen up, "in a few months 3 to be exact"

 

Moira groaned, if her calculations were right she would be entering the 4 month of her pregnancy.

Out of nowhere the world started to spin, around her

"You good?" Sombra asked, moira gripped the table she held up a finger trying to gain control over the spinning room. She then passed out.

Sombra jumped up with wide eyes, "moira" she hugged her head she then walked out

'I was never there"She mumbled, leaving the lab

 

Gabriel was the one to find moira passed out when he went to ask her if she wanted takeout, only to find her on the ground,

 

Moira woke up in bed, with a headache, next to her was a white takeout box, she sat up groaning about her headache. She looked at the clock which now read 8:36, she messages her temples feeling her headache worsen 

"Stay" Gabriel came out the bathroom, moira had peeled the covers off her body to stand up,

"Why?" She asked standing up,

"When the doctor's ran a diagnostics on you they say you haven't ate in a weeks"Gabriel said,

"And, I really don't care" She tried reaching for her labcoat return to her lab.

"Moira, you haven't slept or ate in weeks, let's not forget your pregnant" He snarled,

She poked his nose, "I am aware of it, thanks to you" She frowned,

"It takes two, to make a baby" Gabriel snarled,walking past her,

Moira rolled her eyes while cursing, she looked at the white take out box grabbed it and returned to her lab,

A few hours later,

Gabriel went to check on moira since she wants in the room, he found her in the lab sitting on a stool her eyes were half open,

"I'll go to bed later" she said without taking her eyes off the gauntlet.

 

"Didn't you already fix it?" Gabriel then asked,

"Indeed just adding touches," she picked it up it shrunk to fit her hand but when she took if off it returned to its normal size

"Doomfist is suppose come down here to pick it up" She yawned,

"Come on to bed its 3 in the morning" He told her, for once she didn't fight back instead she closed the tabs she had open and turned every thing off,

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Moira hated the taste of copper, it was a tang she could never get out her mouth, and it didn't help with nightmares of her work being destroyed or being forgotten some bygone in the aging world of science. One nightmare she never thought of her protecting a child, that belonged to her, it was afraid and screaming, at her.

Gabriel was next to Moira's sleeping form, her hands went to her stomach mumbling, she then shot up almost screaming bloody murder.

"Nightmare?" He asked,

She frowned, and then her expression softened. Watching her show emotion was  odd, it was rare for him to show it,

"Yes, a bad one" She pinched her nose,

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her temples,

"This is really not some experiment that can be erased" she spoke while gripping the covers.

 

"Your right," he responded,

 

Timeskip,

A meeting was called for the talon council which left Sombra out,

 

"Our flight as been moved up, Sanjay says Vishkar, has plans that collide with our plans, also Overwatch is moving to their base in Havana, Gabriel you'll take a battalion  of talon soldiers," Doomfist, said, 

"Doomfist, you gauntlet is ready, and I'm not an engineer," She told him,

 

"Bout time" he mumbled,

The meeting droned on Moira drummed her nails on the table trying to shake a feeling in her stomach it felt like a bad case of deja vu, that wouldn't leave her alone.

Being so lost in thought Gabriel had to snap his fingers in her face,

"Do that again and your finger is good as gone" She stood up and walked out.

 

Meanwhile,

 

When the meeting ended, Jesse was the first leave,  moving to Havana wasn't going to be easy, for starters he had to convince Ashe to uproot herself and leave her life of crime behind, he walked up to the room they shared,

He found them in Jamison, Efi, Orisa, and B.O.B

in the lounge, playing D.VA's game system.

 

He snuck into the lunge, "Ashe we need to talk"  he whispered,

 

"About," she asked,

 

"Something private" He whispered, She got up the two went out on the back patio.

 

"What is it?" Ashe asked sitting down, in a chair,

 

"We're heading to Havana." He told her,

 

"Okay," she looked at him,

"You're fine with his?" He asked,

 

"Jesse I'm two months pregnant, I won't be doing anything soon a plus you and BOB took my guns" She complained,

 

'That was easy" He said, to himself, Ashe rolled her eyes as she walked off.

 


End file.
